


Betrayal

by TheRepublic



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:00:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29019363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRepublic/pseuds/TheRepublic
Summary: Charlie and Vaggie are assholes
Relationships: Angel Dust & Cherri Bomb (Hazbin Hotel)
Kudos: 6





	Betrayal

Vaggie was currently inspecting the hotel to make sure that everything was in order as she did this she thought of Charlie and smiled to herself. Charlie was an adorable bean

Vaggie finished up and headed back to her love till she was stopped by the sight of Angel's phone. 

Vaggie sighed. She was getting tired of having to remind him not to leave his phone behind. She picked it up and got a bit curious. She knew she shouldnt look at it but it was luring her in. 

She convinced herself that a little peek couldnt hurt and opened the phone only to see Val's messages to Angel. Vaggie read a few of them. She knew he was Angel's boss but didnt have a clue about the other stuff that was going on until now. 

Her eyes were wide from shock as she read them she glanced over at Angel's room with complete shock. 

Vaggie realized she couldnt tell anyone but she was gonna confront Angel she pounded on his door with anger till he opened up she showed him the photos on his phone and he reached for the phone.

"Vaggie please!!" Angel begged but Vaggie didnt let him grab it 

"You lied to me I thought we agreed to no secrets and no baggage and here you are being abused by an overlord?! What the fuck Angel!!" She screamed. 

"Vaggie please...I cant help it....he-he forces himself on me!" He cried starting to sob" 

"Oh so now your telling the truth! One exposure and your all goody two shoes now is that how this works?" Vaggie said glaring

"No I'm not trying to suck up I'm just trying to explain to you that I have no control over his abuse!" Angel cried

"If hes abusing you then you need to tell him to stop doing that and leave him Angel. We cant be having this" Charlie groaned annoyed she realized she fucked up. Angel couldbt believe what he heard. It was like they were telling him: if you dont like it leave even though he was trapped. 

"I cant leave I'm his property and in treated like dirt by him! HE RAPES ME!!!" Angel screamed. Vaggie sighed rubbing her head in Angel felt hurt and betrayed. His heart shattered. 

"Well we cant be having this you need to leave this hotel now" Vaggie said bluntly

He was not expecting this reaction. He thought they would have been accepting and supportive but that delusion was shattered as they both revealed what they were really like. 

Your...your kicking me out?" Angel said starting to tear up. Vaggie shrugged 

Hey if you told us before hand we wouldnt of allowed you to join that's your fault" Vaggie said. Angel started to sob

"But...but it's not my fault....my redemption problems are the cause of him he pushes...drugs on me whenever I try to get off drugs and rapes me....its not my fault I'm trapped!" Angel sobbed sinking to the floor looking up to Charlie and Vaggie

"Please you have to help me!!! Please!! I thought you wanted to redeem demons if abuse is preventing me from being redeemed then that counts right?!" Angel begged crying tears streaming down his cheeks. 

"No it doesnt. Redemption has nothing to do with abuse. Abuse is entirely different and must be stopped by reporting it or running away. Sins on the other hand is what we are trying to stop. We arent counselors Angel were just trying to help you stop drug abuse that's it but since you have this extra baggage you cant be here anymore" Vaggie said annoyed. 

Angel sobbed. He knew he was about to lose his only safe haven. He wanted this to be a bad dream. But unfortunetly he was wide awake. 

"What am I supposed to do about Valentino and my drug problem them!?" He cried loudly Vaggie groaned annoyed 

"Report Valentino and seek help somewhere else. Now get out...you ruined everything enough as it is" Charlie said sadly. Angel just looked at both of them shocked out of his mind.

He was lucky he had cherri bomb still he decided he was going to go to her and tell her about what happened to him and stay with her. He just couldnt believe what was happening he glared at both of them 

"I trusted you to help me....I thought you liked me..." Angel sobbed. Vaggie laughed. 

"We dont like liars or demons with dark secrets or trouble that big get out this is the last time im telling you Angel" Vaggie snarled. Angel looked at them heartbroken. Angel refused. 

"Please help me I'm alone he abuses me constantly..." Angel cried 

Vaggie threw all his stuff at him except for Fatbuggets as she had the decency to let him walk up to him. 

"Leave" Vaggie demanded Angel went to protest but Charlie interrupted him

"Out" Charlie said pointing torwards the door. Angel just stared at them with tears streaming down his cheeks he looked at the door and back to them he started to sob violently

"Your such assholes!" Angel sobbed getting up grabbing his stuff and running out of the hotel feeling so betrayed he slammed the door behind him and ran away from his only sanctuary he ran behind an alley and cried violently releasing all his pain 

He cried and cried he should of never had trusted them. He should of known their was a catch. He sobbed he had no idea they would of reacted like this as when he first met them they were so nice to him. They didnt tell him that he couldnt have problems when he first joined. 

He sat down and sobbed his body getting wracked by them feeling so betrayed. He would never gut sucked into something like that. 

He realized he had Cherri still so he left a message for her telling what happened abd she immediatly dropped everything and brought him to her hideout where she comforted him. 

"What they did was wrong you can stay with me for as much as you want" Charlie said supportivly. Angel cried happy that she was still their for him

"Thank you so much" He cried. Cherri glared at where the hotel was. She was very angry at the two who wronged him and decided she would pay them a visit. 

After comforting Angel for a long time Cherri destroyed Charlie's hotel she didnt give a shit about the consequences she was helping to avenge her friend. Cherri left before they could spot her. Charlie screamed when she saw the  
destruction. Cherri went back to Angel and told him what she did. He thanked her but It didnt fix his pain

Angel told Cherri what Valentino was doing to him and said that Charlie and Vaggie kicked him out over Valentino's abuse and she told him that he told her already. Cherri went out of her way and began trying to save him from Val. It would take a while but Angel was feeling better, happy to have Cherri as a friend


End file.
